


The One Where Even Goes On a Blind Date

by valtersheim (60sbeatlemania)



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: College AU, Even doesn’t know what’s about to hit him, Even falls for Isak quick and he falls HARD, Friends AU, M/M, and isak doesn’t either, blind date au, eskild is a matchmaker, i guess?, meet cute, these tags are a mess I’m sorry, this fic is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60sbeatlemania/pseuds/valtersheim
Summary: blind date!au; Even craves spontaneity, something he’s missed ever since he’d been diagnosed with bipolar and taken away from him by his friends and family. He was thinking of being spontaneous more along the lines of going sky diving or traveling to Asia, but what he gets isn’t something he’s going to complain about.Or:Eskild forgets to find someone for Isak for their double blind date and he approaches the first attractive man he sees in Kaffebrenneriet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halla!
> 
> Frankly, this is the first Evak fic I’ve ever published, because I tend to write little blurbs but never finish them. Hopefully, this isn’t going to be the same case, if I get some response and desire for the continuation of this fic. With that said, I really hope you guys enjoy this! It’s inspired by the FRIENDS episode named “The One With the Pediatrician,” where Phoebe meets Mike on her and Joey’s blind date, although completely ignoring the part where Phoebe storms out of the restaurant when she finds out Joey found a random person named Mike for him. I found this concept so cute and wanted to write a fic about it. 
> 
> This fic isn’t beta-d, so I apologize for any mistakes. I’ll edit when I find time (can you tell how excited I am to post this?) The rest of the fic isn’t written yet, and I have barely thought past the main part of the fic, but I’ll try to update if this somehow gets audience. This fic is pretty short, though I would’ve wanted it to be longer, but I still hope it does proper justice to the plot. 
> 
> Obviously, I don’t own any of the characters! Julie Andem is a wonderful human being who gifted us these amazing characters. Enjoy!

Even had always been a spontaneous person. He liked the thrill of impulsivity, no matter how insignificant it may be in the grand scheme of life, like ordering the first kind of coffee he reads on the cafe menu. It led him to try new things, go on unexpected adventures, and meet new people. He was undeniably charming, and it helped him get away with some of the things he’d done out of spontaneity. Of course, he always knew where to draw the line; he was aware of what was fine and when he might be tiptoeing the bounds of serious consequences.

 

It didn’t really become a problem until he was 15, coming down from a manic episode and diagnosed with bipolar disorder. When Even was manic for the first time, no one tried to stop the crazy ideas he talked about doing because they figured it wasn’t out of character for him to dream about strange scenarios. Even had sensibility, the people who knew him knew that, so when he memorized the Quran because he thought it was a good idea—which seemed harmless enough—no one stopped him.  

 

It eventually got worse, however, because soon Even was leaving his house naked and walking the streets of Oslo in the middle of winter with no clothes on. His parents finally deduced that something was seriously wrong once they found themselves picking Even up from the police station, and that it wasn’t only Even’s antics causing him to act daringly. They sent him to see a psychiatrist who confirmed his bipolar and prescribed him medication he would have to take everyday, for the rest of his life.

 

It took a while for Even to get used to knowing he was bipolar, with the depression that immediately took place after his episode and what not. Sonja, his girlfriend at the time, had been with him through it all, assisting him in all the ways he needed her, as well as in ways he didn’t. 

 

She would always remind him to take his meds, which was fine, because Even would have probably forgotten to take them half the time if Sonja didn’t remind him. But soon, she also began to tell him what he could and couldn’t do, as if she was his mother rather than a girlfriend. She restricted him from smoking or drinking, flushing all the alcohol and weed in their apartment down the toilet. Whenever he’d leave the house without telling her, she’d bombard him with texts, asking where he was and who he was with. If he didn’t answer right away, she’d get extremely worried and start contacting his friends and family. It pissed Even off royally, because though he was always reminded that his bipolar didn’t define him, he was being treated like it did. After people found out of his illness, it’s as if he was nothing but his diagnosis. Most people didn’t treat him the same way they did before everything went to hell. He felt like a child, restrained by everyone around him because they’re afraid another episode may come soon. Everything felt so tense, and he just wanted it to return to the way things were before his episode. He didn’t know if his life would ever go back to normal, because the way people saw him—the funny and approachable guy who adores Baz Luhrmann and film in general—was now gone, replaced by an attention-grabbing writing on his forehead saying “BIPOLAR” that he can’t cover up. That’s how people saw him and treated him and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t change that. He couldn’t even blow off steam by his old means: smoking weed and drinking with his friends. It wasn’t fair that he was trapped between this situation, if he can call it that. He just needed Sonja, and everyone else for that matter, to let him move on from one episode, because there would inevitably be more in the future, but that was apparently too much to ask for. His relationship with Sonja soon became suffocating, and though he appreciated all the things she’d done for him, staying with him through everything that went down, he needed to break it off.

 

As he fixed his life and tried to go back to the way things were (with some added changes), he knew he needed to be careful now, that he couldn’t be as spontaneous as he was before, because obviously his friends and family wouldn’t allow that. Not now that there was a serious risk of him getting out of control and he wouldn’t even be able to realize it. But sometimes he still let himself be impulsive. He tried to keep it to small things, like watching new shows or buying himself something indulging once in a while, though some big choices slipped in, like agreeing to go on a double date with a man who approached him in a cafe.

 

It was just another day, really. Even went on with his Friday routine just like he always did; it helped him to have somewhat of a schedule to follow when it comes to university. He woke up at 8:00 and took his time to get ready for his only class of the day at 9:30. He took his dog, Baz (because what else would he name him), out for his morning walk, and made sure to take his meds after his breakfast. Afterwards, he took a quick shower, styled his hair in his signature effortlessly-coiffed-do, and headed for his usual 10 minute tram ride to university.

 

His only class on Fridays was film history, which was Even’s favorite class this semester. He thoroughly enjoyed the fact that he got to watch films (mostly classic ones, but sometimes a hidden gem would slip in) and analyze them and earn college credit for it, when he spent much of his free time doing so anyways.

 

After class, he headed to the Kaffebrenneriet by the university where he planned to get a head start on his assignments as to not be buried in work for the weekend. He spent hours just sipping on his chosen coffee for the day—this time a flat white—and listening to music as he worked. Every half hour or so, he’d look out the window and people-watch for a few minutes, in his head creating stories about the people based on how they looked as they walked past Even. One woman was laughing while speaking to someone on the phone, and though Even couldn’t hear her through the glass, he saw that she’d been laughing loud enough to attract the attention of some passers by. Another man that looked to be in his mid twenties walked in a much quicker pace than everyone else, which caught Even’s attention. He kept his eyes on the man, soon realizing he was going inside the cafe. Closer now, he saw that the guy was wearing a plain gray shirt with a pair of black sweatpants, on his feet were mismatched socks paired with Adidas slides. His red hair was disheveled too, suggesting the chance he’d just quickly run from his place for some unknown reason. His worried eyes scanned the room, meanwhile Even continued to watch him, so when their eyes met and the guy’s eyes glimmered with hope, Even knew he was about to get himself into a situation.

 

In a second, the guy approached him, sitting in the seat across from Even, talking as soon as he was situated.

 

“Hey, you don’t know me, and this will sound really crazy, but please bear with me,” the guy started. “So basically, I have this roommate who I promised to have a double date with. We agreed to set each other up with a friend so we can go on a double date, which we planned weeks ago. But I’ve been so busy with work that it completely slipped my mind, and I’m in a little bit of a dilemma because I just woke up from a text from him reminding me about the date and that it’s tonight. Ironically, he said that I probably forgot about it, but he really hoped that I didn’t. You can probably tell I rushed out of our flat as soon as I read his message, because I really really need to find him a date that I had so much time to do, but still managed to forget about.

 

“So I was wondering,” The guy took a deep breath, which Even thought may have been the only one he’s taken since he started speaking. “If you would maybe be his date? Fuck, I don’t even know if you like boys, but you’re the only guy who looks his age in this cafe. If you do happen to be like boys, please, I would really appreciate this.” The guy finally finished talking, looking at Even with so much hope in his eyes.

 

Even needed to take in all the information this guy (he should probably ask for his name) just threw at him. He wasn’t wrong about Even liking boys, but he’d just gotten out of a long term relationship a month ago, though it was long overdue and he wasn’t even that sad about it. Still, it was maybe too soon to go on a date. He’d been in an on and off relationship for five years and he wanted to explore the bachelor lifestyle and live his life without romantic constraints for a little bit. But it was just a date, a blind one at that, so there wasn’t much of a commitment if he didn’t end up liking the guy. Plus, the guy really did sound desperate, and he felt bad because he genuinely seemed to want to not disappoint his roommate. Maybe it was time for spontaneity again, he told himself. He rarely ever gets that anymore.

 

“Few things,” Even said. “Hi, I’m Even. It would probably be beneficial for me to know your name and your roommate’s as well if I agree to this.” 

 

The guy’s eyes widened in realization after Even spoke. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I got a bit ahead of myself. I’m Eskild, and my roommate’s name is Isak, Isak Valtersen.”

 

“Hi Eskild. Nice to meet you. I’m pansexual, so I do like boys. I have to tell you though, I just got out of a long term relationship, and I’m not really looking for a new one anytime soon.” 

 

“That’s fine! Isak has, like, the lowest expectations for this date because he always underestimates me, though I can’t really blame him this time because I obviously deserve it,” Eskild replies. “But I just need someone to show up to this date. Isak’s great too, and when he’s not grumpy, he can be sweet and funny. You’re also totally his type so he’ll probably be friendly to you.”

 

Even laughed at this. Eskild was a completely different person now. The distressed man who walked into the cafe was long gone, now replaced with a flamboyant guy who could make any sentence sound fun. He continued to sell this Isak to Even, telling him he was a super smart med-student who loved FIFA and his friends. He’d been living with Eskild since he was 16, though Eskild didn’t venture on why that was, leaving Isak to tell the rest of the story (they hit it off and get to that point, that is). Isak apparently couldn’t cook to save his life, but makes up for it by always paying his rent on time and accompanying Eskild on his night outs at gay bars. So far, Even liked the sound of him, thought he seemed like a decent guy, and will most likely go on the date. In his mind, though, he knew he would go on the date ever since Eskild sat down and started talking.

 

“So, will you go on the date?” Eskild asked. The nervousness evident on his face and his voice once more. 

 

Even let Eskild think that Even was still contemplating for a few more moments. He pretended to be weighing out the pros and cons in his mind, just sitting in his seat silently and staring off into the distance. But he knew he couldn’t keep it up longer, not when Eskild sat right across from him, left leg now bouncing up and down from anxiousness.

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

The tension in Eskild’s shoulders left, and now he was almost squealing in happiness. “Really? Oh thank you Even! I owe you so much for this!” Even just laughed at how Eskild’s emotions can change so quickly.

 

“No biggie. How could I turn you down after you sell Isak to me like that?”

 

“Seriously, Even, you just saved me from a week of an extra grumpy Isak if I’d shown up empty handed. Anyways, we can exchange numbers and I’ll send you the details about tonight and other things you might need to know.” Eskild explained. “I have to go now to take care of some errands and then get ready for the date. I hope Isak gets me a good one so all this hassle gone through for him is worth it.”

 

Even laughed at Eskild’s comment, then quickly exchanged numbers and talked about possible outfits for tonight. After Even collected his things and got ready to leave KB along with Eskild, he asked one more thing.

 

“Before you leave, can I at least see a picture of Isak?”

 

Eskild nodded excitedly, quickly going through his camera roll to find the best picture of Isak he has. After a little a-ha!, Eskild showed his phone to Even, who immediately choked on air as he laid eyes on the guy. _Isak_.

 

 

 

He was so handsome and cute and beautiful and every other word Even could muster to say Isak’s attractive. Everything would be an understatement, because Isak was indescribable. His blonde hair that looked to be tamed on the day this picture was taken (Even hopes he would see it in its natural curlier state) that he so desperately wanted to feel and run his hands through. Even liked his soft eyes and his matching soft smile that made his whole face look soft and cute, but was contrasted by his sharp jawline and stubble. He hopes that he could make Isak laugh tonight so he can see an even bigger smile on his face, because he was sure it would be even more beautiful than the one in the picture. If Even believed in God, Isak would be the face to it. And Fuck, he was going to hear his voice tonight, and it will probably be the best sound he’s ever going to hear in his life. He couldn’t believe his luck, couldn’t believe that he was going to see Isak tonight, which suddenly became too far away.

 

 _Isak_. Even couldn’t stop saying his name for the rest of his journey home.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei alle!
> 
> I've been postponing on publishing this chapter because I feel like I can improve it forever. But I really don't want to keep you guys waiting, especially since school is getting crazy hectic quickly and I'll have less time working on this. Once again, it's not beta-d oops. Even though it's not my greatest, I hope you guys are still enjoying the fic!
> 
> PS  
> There’s a little part that shows Isak’s pov, which was random but I felt that it was necessary. It’s also just a sneak peek on how a chapter with Isak’s pov would go!

Even had a lot of clothes, he realized. He’d never noticed how full his closet was until now that he’s going through all his stored clothing to find the perfect outfit for his date. He’s so used to just throwing on the first outfit he finds, which would usually be in the most visible part of his wardrobe. Sorting through all the hanged clothes--especially the ones he'd stuffed in the back--was an experience. He found so many items of clothing he forgot he even owned, and he sometimes found himself just utterly confused on why he ever bought them, like the ugly lime green sweater he just discovered. He also found some shirts from his Ungdomsskole years which--why did he even bring those when he moved to his own apartment? He actually found a Hannah Montana shirt he used to wear to bed because he thought it would magically make him a superstar when he woke up. Perhaps a donation to the local thrift store is (long) overdue.

 

He’s sweating quite a bit, and maybe it wasn’t only because of the tedious and somehow hard work of having a last minute closet purge to find an impressive outfit for Isak to see, because his nerves totally weren’t another reason for his sweaty state. Normally, Even would be fine, but this was his _first_ first date in a very long time, and he didn’t know if dating somehow changed drastically ever since he started dating Sonja. What if he accidentally calls him fat while trying to ask him about his favorite food? Accidentally spill soda on his lap while trying to flirt? He would never admit to his fear that his dating skills were absolutely horrendous now, although he desperately hopes not. He hopes that Isak can be at least charmed by his awkwardness.

 

Even hasn’t stopped thinking about Isak ever since Eskild sat down across from him at KB. He hasn’t decided whether that’s a good or a bad thing. He hopes he’s not over-romanticizing this whole situation, though a voice in the back of his head told him that he was. Which, he guesses is valid. After all, he hasn’t even met Isak, and he’s already thinking about what his family would think of him (he did not just think about introducing Isak to his parents just now. Not a chance.) He needed to calm down. For all he knows, Isak can be a complete douchebag. He could hate Baz Luhrmann or film in general, which would break Even’s heart. Maybe he’s missing his teeth, Even couldn’t tell from the close-lipped smile Isak wore in the picture he briefly saw. He could be a Trump supporter for all he knows, which, to be fair, is pretty unlikely considering he’s friends with Eskild, but he can’t rule out that unfortunate possibility. Even thought though, if Isak didn’t support Trump and had a great personality (plus with a face like that), Even could deal with missing teeth.

 

He tried distracting himself from thinking about Isak, which proved to be a harder task than he expected. He looked over his assignments once again, however, he’s already done everything he could to get ahead of his work during his stay at KB earlier. He tried playing a game on his phone (Okay. So the game he plays is Duolingo. He’s had so many arguments with his friends on whether the said app is a game, but listen. He had to keep a learning streak and everything. It was an amusing game to him, and an educational one at that. He even hit a 100 day streak the other day, which probably shows his dedication more than anything. Even bets his friends could never commit to a game like that.) The only distraction he’s mustered up that's worked so far was picking an outfit, and technically, it didn’t even _work_. As Even sifted through his clothes, he ultimately ended up thinking about how Isak would interpret his fashion sense, or lack thereof.

 

Even starts to make a pile of clothes he didn’t ever want to wear that he would therefore donate, and another pile for possible options for the night. Admittedly, he wasn’t the pickiest dresser out there, so he just stacked his nicest clothes and let future Even decide what to wear, possibly after he’s taken another shower (he didn’t want to risk being fetid for his first First Date in five years, thank you very much). All the while, he was planning out everything he needed to do before his date when his phone makes a sound that alerts him whenever he gets a new message.

 

> _**Eskild** _
> 
> _Hei Even! Just wanted to let you know that the restaurant is called Mirabel and it’s in Sørengkaia. Since you’re doing me a huge favor, I’ll pay for your food ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Even** _
> 
> _Halla, Mirabel sounds great! But seriously, you don’t have to pay for me. I’m happy to help you out :D_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Eskild** _
> 
> _I insist!!!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**Even** _
> 
> _Perhaps we can make a deal. If I don’t have a good time tonight, I’ll let you pay for my meal. But if I do, you don’t have to._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_Eskild_ **
> 
> _Ugh fine. You’re just as stubborn as Isak, I don’t doubt you’ll get along. Be there at 19:00!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**Even** _
> 
> _Haha alright, see you guys soon!_  

 

Even closed out of Eskild’s chat and looked up the restaurant on Google Maps, which said that he was only a 20 minute tram ride away plus a few minutes of walking. It was currently 17:00, giving him an hour and a half before he had to leave to make it on time. Even didn’t really have to rush, because a guy like him did not need an hour and a half to get ready. He decided to take Baz out for a walk since he didn’t really know what time he’d be coming home tonight (maybe not even at all, if he gets lucky). And it's as if Baz knew Even’s train of thought, because he takes a little longer on this walk, making each minute count. He sniffed more spots than usual to find one to do his business on. He even dragged Even to a longer path home so that he got an extra 10 minutes outside. He’d always been an obedient dog, but an incredibly smart one too, so Even guesses Baz definitely sensed that something was up with their earlier-than-usual evening walk.

 

When Baz finally let Even take him home, he headed for his bed by the couch while Even headed for the bathroom. He took his time in the shower, scrubbing every inch of his body (even though he didn't get that filthy since this morning) and listening to his Shower Playlist™️ that he so carefully curated to suit his shower mood (if that was even a thing). While he washed his hair, his mind wandered back to Isak, and he found himself thinking about what music he liked. 5 Fine Frøkner came on and Even wondered if Isak liked her music, or if he was one of those people who thought she was overrated. Maybe he’ll get the chance to find out tonight.

 

Once Even got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, brushed his teeth, and walked back to his room to pick out his clothes as he waited for his hair to dry. He decided on wearing a black button up and black pants. It was September, and that meant that Oslo would be somewhat chilly, so he brought a denim jacket just incase. After he got dressed, he styled his hair in front of the mirror with much more care than this morning and put on some aftershave. When he checked the time, it was already 18:25, which he figured was a reasonable time to leave. He tells himself he's leaving a little earlier just so that if he were to come across any issues en route to the date, he’d still make it on time, not because he's just desperate to see Isak sooner. He grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys, put on his shoes by the corridor, and finally left to see Isak.

 

* * *

 

The tram ride felt so long, even though it must have only been 30 minutes long at most. Even’s nerves have caught up with him again. It had dissipated earlier as he busied himself with getting ready, but now it was back with full force. His hands were a little sweaty, and once or twice, his hands slipped from the pole he held onto when the tram was in motion. He concluded that, yes, he was nervous because he felt as if his game was a bit rusty, but something else made him anxious. He couldn’t really pinpoint what it was, and it frustrated him, because it was the only inexplicable thing he was worried about for tonight. Even felt like Kevin’s mom in Home Alone, when she was on the plane and felt as is she’d forgotten to do something, soon realizing she forgot her son at home. He kept reminding himself that it was blind date (was it even considered a blind date if he already knows what Isak looks like?), that he was going to be fine, but that unnerving feeling kept him from relaxing.

 

He was so focused on trying to calm himself down that he almost missed his stop, thankfully something got him to snap out of it. He got out of the tram and followed the directions to Mirabel on his phone. Once he spotted the restaurant, he typed a quick message to Eskild. 

 

> _**Even** _
> 
> _Hei, I’m walking to Mirabel as I’m typing. Where should I meet you?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_Eskild_ **
> 
> _Yayyyy!!!!! I already got us a table inside, just ask for Eskild’s party. They’re not here yet, so we can chat some more before showtime!_

 

Even didn’t have enough time to reply before he was in front of the establishment. His anxiety soars even higher, now that he's at the restaurant Isak will inevitably be in soon. He takes a deep breathe, steadies himself, and follows Eskild’s instructions. He asked the man up front to direct him to Eskild’s table, to which he happily obliges to. He guides Even through a maze of people until they stop in front of a table of four near the corner of the room. When Eskild sees them approach him, he jumps out of his seat and gives Even a quick hug, thanking him for being there once again. Eskild looks much better now, with his styled hair and much more appropriate clothes. The only thing that hasn't changed is his chipper mood from when Even decided to go on the date with him. They chat for a few minutes about the weather (The Typical Norwegian Small Talk) until two men approach their table.

 

If Even didn’t choke on air, it was a near thing. Isak was standing right in front of him, and fuck did he look so much better than his picture. He was tall, and as Even found, only a few inches shorter than himself. His legs were cladded with black semi-skinny jeans, and he was wearing a dark blue button up shirt underneath his denim jacket. From a stranger’s perspective, it may seem as if Isak and Even had coordinated their outfits tonight. His hair was indeed curlier today, and Even let a silent thank you to the creature-that-may-be that made his wish come true. His smile was big and polite while he excitedly introduced his friend to Eskild. Even didn’t have a lot of time to ogle Isak, because soon Eskild was introducing him to Isak and Eskild's date (did he say his name was Julian? James? John? Even was too preoccupied with staring at and barely heard him when he introduced the guy, which was probably rude, but he couldn't help but focus on nothing but how _good_ Isak looked tonight.)

 

Even couldn't have prepared for when their eyes met, as much as he may have wanted to. Having Isak stare right at him while Even did the same gave him every cliche feeling in the book. Even’s senses became muted, all the noise around him now sounded as if he heard it from underwater. His stomach did excited flips he’d never felt before, and when Isak smiled at Even, the butterflies in his stomach went wild. Even thinks Isak's eyes are the most beautiful things he’s ever seen, that nothing has been worth looking at until now. They were an original shade of green, one created just for Isak's eyes. They were a mix between the color of the forest and ocean water. The shade of amber green and a four leaf clover, and Even thinks he's found another source of luck and happiness right in front of him. Even's never felt so lucky in his life than this moment, because Isak’s grin made him so warm and bubbly as if he's drank two glasses of wine.

 

If all the sensations he was already feeling weren’t enough, Isak held out his hand for Even to shake, and he so desperately hopes his hands hadn't start sweating again. His hands had already been tingling, and when his hands met Isak's for the first time, he swears there were actual sparks. Everything was so overwhelming, and Even was sure he wasn’t supposed to feel this way upon meeting someone for the first time on a blind date, but he was. He was so lost in Isak’s eyes, beautifully green and shiny, that he lost track of time of just exactly how long he’s been holding onto Isak’s hand. But Isak didn’t seem to mind, so Even wasn’t embarrassed when he reluctantly pulled away, only slightly embarrassed, after he snapped out of his trance.

 

Soon, they were all sat down, with Eskild sitting beside Even and Isak across from him, allowing Even a fair distance between him and Isak which helps him think somewhat normally. His heart started slowing down and began beating at a more acceptable rate, because his introduction to Isak was finally done with, and now he gets to spend a whole evening getting to know him.

 

The waiter starts off by asking them individually what they wanted to drink, soon leaving to get their bevarages. Upon returning after a few minutes with their drinks in hand., he gives them a few more moments to decide on their meals.

 

Meanwhile, the conversation was light while everyone decided on what to eat. When Even finally decided on what to get from the menu, he looked up and saw that Isak was looking at his own menu with a very conflicted look on his face. It shouldn't have been adorable, but there was a crease that formed between Isak's eyebrows and all Even wanted to do was rub it until it was gone.

 

“Are you good there, Isak?” Even asked. Isak looked up from the menu, looking slightly startled from Even’s voice; now his eyebrows were raised and brand new creases formed on his forehead. A blush was also creeping to his cheeks from getting caught.

 

“Oh! Uh, yeah. I just can’t decide on which dish I want.” Isak admitted, accompanied by a small laugh.

 

“Well, which ones were you thinking about?”

 

Isak looked back down on the menu and read off the ones he wanted. “I was thinking a Lamb Fillet or a Moose Tenderloin.”

 

“I’m actually getting the Moose Tenderloin, so if you want, you can get the Lamb Fillet and I can give some of my tenderloin with you.” Even offered, smirking at the somewhat innuendo in his words. Isak, on the other hand, sputtered from the recognition.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Isak muttered, the blush on his cheeks even deeper now. Even found that so endearing.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be happy to share.” Even smiled.

 

After that, the conversation between the two of them came so easy. Even soon found out (from Isak, since Eskild’s already mentioned it to him) that Isak was a first year med-student at UiO. He originally wanted to go for marine biology, but ended up falling in love with working with kids during the time he was forced to be an intern at a pediatrician's office. It was a shame that they never crossed paths on campus, which was likely caused by the vast differences of their majors. Isak told him that he went to Nissen, and Even replied with the fact that he’d almost transferred there in his third year. He didn’t delve into why, and Isak didn’t probe. Even learned that Isak still enjoyed Facebook memes from 2012, that he found them so hilarious and that he even has some printed and taped on his bedroom walls. He also learned that Isak blushed as easily when Even flirted with him than when he’s embarrassed, and because Even has no self control, he tries hard to fluster Isak as much as he could with compliments and down right pick up lines all night.

 

When their food came, Even immediately offered part of his plate to Isak, who blushed for the nth time and whispered a quiet thank you that only Even could hear. Even watched as Isak tasted his food for the first time, not expecting a considerably loud moan to come out from his mouth. Has he mentioned that Isak’s impeccable Cupid’s bow was so pretty and perfect and that it made him want to grab Isak’s face and kiss him silly? That and the moan that just escaped Isak’s mouth made Even lose a chunk of his self control, and he was so close to jumping Isak right then and there.

 

“Stop staring. Your food's going to get cold.” Isak huffed, pretending to be annoyed at Even, but his blush said otherwise. Even just laughed and winked at him before proceeding to eat his food as well.

 

“Do you want to try my food too? I feel bad for taking, like, half of your food and not even offering some of mine.” Isak asked.

 

“I’m absolutely fine with sharing my food with you, Isak. Stop worrying so much and just enjoy it. But if you’re offering some of yours, I‘ll happily try a bite.”

 

Isak gathered up a hefty bite on his fork, planning on handing his utensil to Even, but when he looked up, Isak saw him opening his mouth. Isak almost hesitated, almost asked Even to just take his fork, but he looked at Isak expectantly and he couldn’t resist it. A blush hasn’t left his face all night, Isak accepted that it won’t leave anytime soon, so he fed his fork to Even, who made eye contact with him the whole time he had his lips wrapped around Isak’s fork. The blood from Isak’s face quickly rushed to his groin. This Even will be the death of him, he thinks.

 

The rest of the night goes on exceptionally well. Even barely pays attention to Eskild and his date, who seem to be getting along just as fine as Even is with Isak. This date has been everything Even has hoped for. It wasn’t awkward, and Isak wasn’t a Trump supporter, but there was a small portion of their conversation where Isak told Even that his mother used to think that his uncle was Donald Trump. When Even’s eyes widened, Isak quickly explained that Trump was indeed not his uncle, and Even let out a dramatic sigh of relief. Everything was going so well, that he almost forgot he ever had a bad feeling about this date.

 

“I forgot to ask, how do you know Eskild?” Isak asked, then sipping from his glass of water.

 

Even froze. Maybe that was it. Maybe that was what has been bugging him all afternoon. How did he not think about how he was going to answer this question? He couldn’t possibly say that he had just met Eskild earlier today when he asked Even to be his friend’s blind date. No, he didn’t think Isak would like that answer very much. Isak clearly put effort into finding a guy Eskild would get along with, and even though Even and Isak were getting along great, that was pure luck (or fate).

 

Isak sensed Even’s tenseness and looked at him in a questioning, almost worried way. Even tried his best to act normally as he kicked Eskild’s foot to get his attention. In a second, Eskild's eyes were on Even and he sees his nervous look.

 

“Eskild likes to tell this story, so I’ll let him tell you how we met.” Even explained. He felt Eskild tense up next to him, mirroring his prior actions. He could almost see Eskild’s brain whirring as he came up with an answer.

 

“I, um, I met him at Pride,” Eskild said. “He was standing in front of me during the parade and I had to ask him to move to the side a little because he’s the length of a giraffe and I couldn’t see past his neck.”

 

Alright, that was a pretty good last minute excuse. Apparently Eskild was skilled with last minute things, like this date for example. Even exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was keeping in once he heared Isak laugh at Eskild's anecdote. Thank goodness Eskild was quick and witty.

 

"Yeah, Even does look like a giraffe." Isak laughed.

 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Even accused, kicking Isak's leg a few times. Isak kicks back and Even takes that opportunity to capture Isak's leg between both of his, successfully trapping him. Maybe Even didn't intend on keeping Isak's leg between his for longer than a few seconds, but his warmth felt so incredibly nice and he loved having contact with Isak. The boy didn't say anything, and instead just looked down. Even saw the blush deepen on his cheeks one more time.

 

By the time everyone finished their meal, Even was sure he was more than fond of Isak. He was funny, cute, and just the right amount of sarcastic. And even though he confessed that he hasn’t seen Romeo + Juliet, he promised Even that he’d let him show him the film sometime. Even only freaked out a little because Isak literally just confirmed that he would want to see Even again.

 

It was funny how life presents such life-altering opportunities to him at the most random times and unimportant places. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be going on a date with a guy he really, _really_  liked, who exceeded his expectations and more, he wouldn't have believed them. Yet, here he was, having a great time, the best time he's had in a long time. He didn't know he could ever feel this happy again, let alone feel this way about anyone, ever. There was just something in Isak, something that told Even that maybe falling in love again wasn't a bad idea, as long as it's with the right person. Sure, there will always be ups and downs, but that's how relationships worked. When Even slipped into his mind and started thinking about how royally he can fuck things up with Isak, with all the baggage he has, Isak grabbed his hand, squeezing it, and Even would look up to Isak's eyes and see the concern within it. Along with it, there was hope and desire, and Even knew he could make everything work between them. He would make sure that they would bounce back from any hardships they may encounter, and they would bounce back stronger than ever.

 

He'll have Isak, if Isak will have him.

 

The waiter approached their table one last time, handing them the bill. Even took out his phone to check the time, saw that it was already 22:30, which meant that he’d been talking to Isak for about three and a half hours straight, though it didn’t feel that long at all. He'd never truly felt how "time flies when you're having fun" until now. He'd never understood lots of things until now. He thinks he finally has something real again, a brand new start. He'll make this chance a great one.

 

He went to his and Eskild’s messages, typing and sending Eskild a message without an ounce of hesitation.

 

> _**Even** _
> 
> _You don’t have to pay for my dinner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like! They really motivate me + keep me going (I'm applying to a college pls pray for me.)
> 
> Also: would you guys like to see a chapter with Isak’s POV?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla!
> 
> I have lots of things to say, but I’m going to keep this as short as possible. For of all, thank you to everyone who’s taken the time to read this! It was so fun writing this fic and recieving positive comments about it. Before I continued writing it, I wanted to make it a bit angsts and follow the problems that ensue in the FRIENDS episode I based it on, but I soon realized I’m incapable of writing sad Even and Isak, so this transformed into an extended fluffy fic. I’m going to end this fic with this 4k word chapter of fluff, but I can see the possibility of writing a small bit as a second part of this series. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for everything! You guys motivated me to finish a concept I had and distracted me from the stress of schoolwork. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, which is the one I had the most fun writing. I found that it’s easier for me to write in Isak’s point of view, and I hope it delivers. 
> 
> Jeg elsker dere alle!

It takes Isak a few minutes to fully wake up, exceptionally groggy from his slumber. The fact that he slept was a miracle in itself, because he couldn’t recall the last time he’s had a proper good night’s sleep, and the realization makes him so content at that moment. He slowly opens his eyes, squinting at the brightness of the room and tries to adjust to it quickly. He scans the unfamiliarity of it. The white walls were decorated with various sketches he remembered looking at last night, remembered thinking they were good (and remembered telling Even so) and framed movie posters that reflected a glare from the sun shining brightly outside.

 

Isak was so warm, just the right amount to make him feel cozy and far too lazy to get out of the bed he’s laying in—which, may he add, is far more comfortable than his. He realized that the warmth he basked in emanated from the body he was currently curled up with, and suddenly memories from the night before came rushing back into his mind.

 

After the dinner, Eskild and Julian separated ways with Isak and Even. He’d felt so proud of himself when Eskild said that him and Julian would be continuing their night alone, because Isak searched his ass off for a friend, or even an acquaintance, to set Eskild up with. Before they left the restaurant, Isak and Eskild went to the restroom together like gal pals and talked about their dates. Eskild had told him how much he enjoyed Julian’s company and thanked him for setting him up with such a nice and sexy man. Isak just smiled, because he could say the exact same thing to Eskild. Before the date, Isak had a fleeting thought that his roommate had completely forgotten about their blind dates, and that he’d end up being an awkward third wheel, or not even go at all. But Eskild proved him wrong. So wrong.

 

When the flatmates headed back to their table, Even and Julian were engaged in a light conversation. Isak unabashedly stared at Even the whole time. He had an easy smile on his face, which only got more charming up close. His right arm was draped on the back of the empty chair next to him while his left was on the table, his hand tracing random shapes on the empty glass of water in front of him. Even manages to look so interested in whatever anyone tells him. Isak bets that someone could talk to Even about the Krebs Cycle and he would look at them as if they were telling the most fascinating story. Isak really liked that about him, especially when Even’s attention was on him. It made him feel like the most important person in the world, like what he has to say is worth listening to. Once Even spotted Isak walking back to the table, he grinned at him, winking as Isak smiled in return.

 

He was so happy with how dinner turned out, because Even was so kind and funny and dreamy and everything Isak wanted. He swears that the first time his eyes landed on Even, he cried a little. Even’s perfectly coiffed hair instantly reminded Isak of Kenickie from Grease, one of the men that helped him with his sexual awakening.

 

How fitting.

 

Even was a bit taller than him, an impressive feat considering Isak towered most people. Isak thinks it wouldn’t have even mattered if Even wasn’t taller than him, because his glimmering, ocean blue eyes made him feel so small whenever they stared rightinto his green ones. He was absolutely breathtaking, and Isak didn’t think he could get any better, but then he spoke and Isak almost collapsed right then and there. His plump, dark red lips—a sharp contrast with his pale Norwegian skin—curved up into a wide grin. Isak remembers just how kissable they had looked, and how Isak managed to not grab his face with both of his hands and smash his lips into Even’s, he would never know.

 

Isak continues to recall last night’s events until something under him stirs,and suddenly he’s reminded of the fact that he wasn’t in his room, and that someone was in bed next to him.

 

Isak froze in place as Even stirred. He’d had his head on Even’s chest when he woke up, and ever since then, he‘d silently listening to his steady heartbeat, keeping him relaxed. His left arm was strewn across Even’s stomach and, along with Isak’s head, it rose and fell along with Even’s breaths.

 

Even didn’t wake up from his stirring, only difference now is that the arm he had scooping under Isak instinctively tightened, like he was afraid Isak would run away. Isak relished the contact, never even entertaining the thought of leaving soon, and buried his nose into Even’s hoodie, loving the scent. Isak smiled, _Even’s_ _scent_. He smelled like vanilla candles and fresh strawberries and a little bit of aftershave, which didn’t sound that great altogether, and Isak thinks that if he had smelled it on something or someone else, he’d probably find it sickeningly sweet, but it all made sense on Even.

 

He adjusted his head a little, just enough so that he could look at Even’s face without straining his neck. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, eyelashes fluttering against his rosy cheeks. Isak knew he was dreaming, because his eyes actively moved beneath his eyelids. Isak briefly wondered what Even was dreaming about; he’ll ask once Even’s awake. His lips were slightly parted and chapped from the lack of moisture overnight. Isak wanted to touch them so desperately, so he does so lightly, careful not to disturb Even. His touches were feather-like and barely there, but enough to satisfy him.

 

Isak thinks back to last night. After they’d said their goodbyes to Eskild and Julian, they decided to head to Even’s apartment since it was closer and Eskild was most likely going to bring Julian to theirs.

 

The sun had long set, letting the darkness take over even before they started dinner. Now, the moon and the stars happily lit the sky, along with the streetlights that illuminated the pavement. There were relatively few people out on the street, and with the remote quietness and heightened senses from the darkness of the night, Isak and Even were hyper aware of the electricity between them. Even didn’t hesitate to reach for Isak’s hand as they walked through Sørengkaia, not even when they decided to get ice cream from an ice cream truck they’d stumbled upon. Isak blushed the whole time, because apparently that’s the only thing he can manage to do properly when he’s with Even. He gets a strawberry ice cream cone and Even gets himself a vanilla. Isak complains that Even’s choice of flavor was so plain, that he should branch out a little and try exciting flavors, but Even—smooth as ever—retorts that he makes up for his vanilla ice cream taste in other things. He sure knew how to make blood rise to Isak’s cheeks and simultaneously travel south to his crotch.

 

Afterwards, they decided to walk to Middelalderparken, finishing up their ice creams on the 15 minute walk. Just as they did during dinner, they talked about anything and everything that popped into their heads. Getting to know Even was so exciting, and it made Isak feel giddy. He knew he wasn’t the only person who knew about the things Even has told him about himself, but it’s okay, he thinks, because perhaps he’s the only one to get to know all these things while holding his hand. When they make it to the park, Even immediately lays on the grass. Isak follows suit without hesitation. From the start, the distance between them had been close to none, and Isak could feel Even’s warmth radiating on his left side. A comfortable silence fell between them, and Isak smiled at that. He loved how quickly he felt at ease with Even, because most often than not, it took him a while to reach that point with most people.

 

Isak looked up to the clear night sky, millions and millions of beautiful stars on display. He briefly thinks of how much they look like the twinkling in Even’s eyes whenever they lit up.

 

“Do you believe in parallel universes?” Isak asked.

 

“Hm, I haven’t really thought about it.” Even replied.

 

“It’s so fascinating,” Isak started. “There’s a possibility that somewhere out there, we’re living a completely different life, or a really similar life to this one, except there’s one tiny detail that differs this world to that one. Like, for example, maybe I was the one to get a vanilla ice cream cone and you got a strawberry one instead.

 

“The universe is so fucking enormous that the word ‘enormous’ is too small to describe it. We can’t only be the ones that exist in it, right? How selfish would it be of us to think that? Think about it, we haven’t even discovered the remaining ninety-five percent of the ocean yet, and there’s got to be so many creatures we haven’t seen! There has to be some kind of human life out there, just like us. And whenever I’m in a bad place because of something that happened to me, I like to think that there’s another Isak out there that didn’t experience it, and that he’s happy, and thinking about that makes me feel a little better. Because I know anything can happen, and it _will_ happen.”

 

Isak stopped his rambling before he got to the point where he couldn’t stop, but also because he could feel Even staring at him. He averted his eyes from the sky and looked at Even, who had a small smile and fond eyes at Isak. He blushed, inevitably, but kept eye contact with Even.

 

“Isn’t that cool to think about?” Isak asked again.

 

“Yeah,” Even said breathlessly, as if he’d been the one talking. “But it freaks me out.”

 

“How does that freak you out?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s not in the ‘horror movies freak me out’ kind of way, though. It’s like you said, we’re so small and insignificant compared to the whole universe, and it freaks me out because it makes me feel so alone. And if I think about that when I’m sad, it makes me feel worthless, like I shouldn’t even be sad because it doesn’t matter in the grand scale of things anyway. But I can’t help it.” Even explained.

 

Isak hadn’t been prepared for Even’s reply, and his heart felt so heavy from feeling like he caused Even to think about how little he matters, because if only Even knew. If only Even knew how much he really mattered, especially to Isak, who’s only met him tonight, but it feels like he’s known him his whole life. If only Even knew how much he made Isak feel genuinely happy and appreciated. If only Even knew how, even though Isak’s only known him for a few hours, he was already Isak’s entire universe. He would tell Even these things someday, but not right now.

 

Isak turns on his left side and leans on his arm. He lifts his right hand, strokes Even’s incredibly soft hair with it, and resides to stroking his cheek.

 

“Du er ikke alene.” And maybe that sounded cheesy, but Isak didn’t mind. Didn’t regret saying it at all, because soon a smile appeared on Even’s face and the twinkle in his eyes was back.

 

Even placed his hand on top of Isak’s, which still stroked his cheek softly. It instantly warmed the back of Isak’s hand that he didn’t even realize was quite cold from the crisp, cool evening air. They kept eye contact, and inch by inch, their faces moved closer to each other. Even was the first to break eye contact, directing his eyes to Isak’s lips, which made Isak poke out his tongue to lick them wet. Even mirrored Isak’s actions, and Isak—too impatient now—finally smashed his lips against Even’s.

 

It was one of those moments Isak would never, ever, forget in his life. Like the time he scored the winning goal in one of his fourth grade soccer games, and the day his dad left him and his mother for good. This, however, made Isak happier than that goal he scored and more moved than his father leaving, as bad as that may sound. Because this kiss promised a beginning of something new, not a tragic end to a time in his life. It was a promise of something great. He liked Even so much, and so quickly, that his heart hurt. Even’s soft lips against his felt better than sinking down into his bed from a long day, warmer than the sun on his skin, and lovelier than the best meal he’s ever had.

 

For the first few moments, the kiss is light, urgency present but neglected, and Isak just basks in Even’s warmth. His hand was now cupping Isak’s jaw, his slender fingers caressing his neck in a way that tickles, but Isak could never find the power to pull away. He could feel Even’s eyelashes flutter against his own cheeks, and his soft exhale in between their kisses. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Exhilarating and teasing.

 

By now, Isak was basically on top of Even. His right arm folded and on top of Even’s chest, hand placed above his heart. This way, Isak could feel Even’s slightly faster heartbeat and the way his chest rose quicker too. He felt and heard Even’s groan when Isak intertwined their legs, so that they’d have more contact. Even’s hand moved on to find its way into Isak’s hair, and when he pulled on it slightly, Isak let out a moan way too loud to be acceptable for that single action. But Isak couldn’t help it. Everything seems to be magnified when it came to Even. His feeling, his touches, his kisses. If he could, Isak would stay right with Even forever.

 

Because it was almost midnight, no one but them were in the park. It was relatively quiet, as far as quiet goes in the city. Isak could hear the faint sounds of Oslo traffic nearby and the crickets singing in the night, but nothing was louder than his head, repeating a mantra of _Even_ , _Even_ , _Even_ , that he couldn’t stop if he wanted to. There was also the unmistakable sound of them kissing, the smacking of their lips and the unintentional moans that slipped out. Isak always hated hearing other people kiss around him. It sounded icky, and frankly disgusting, but now he understood why people liked to do it so much. It was the warm and beautiful feeling of being connected with someone he really liked, someone he really wanted to kiss. And sure, he’d kissed plenty of people before, but no one compared to Even, because no one would ever compare to Even. He knew when to push, when to suck on Isak’s bottom lip, and when to give Isak those tiny butterfly kisses on the corners of his mouth. He had a way of pulling away, meanwhile biting on Isak’s lip which makes it stick out and follow Even, then peppering the rest of his face with soft and light kisses that sends shivers down Isak’s spine. He absolutely loved it, didn’t know kissing could be this good, and wanted to be able to feel this way for the rest of his life.

 

They didn’t let the kiss escalate too much, both of them feeling too mushy to really get filthy. When they pulled away for the last time, Even did the pepper kisses again, and Isak giggled from it this time. He pulled Even into a hug, Isak on top of him, and maybe he was crushing Even, but he didn’t hear any complaints, so he didn’t pull away. Even hugged him back with much fervor, and Isak took the opportunity to inhale Even’s scent once more. They remained in each other’s arms for a few minutes, just listening to each other breathe, then got up to start walking to the tram stop. This time, Isak was the one to take the initiative and grabbed onto Even’s hand, and it stayed that way the whole ride home.

 

Back to reality, Isak realizes he’s been smiling, staring, and tracing Even’s lips for some time now. Even stirs again, but Isak doesn’t make any move to stop his actions. He doesn’t really care if Even catches him admiring his lips. His lips should be rightfully admired anyways, he thinks. And in the end, Even just makes him downright soft that he couldn’t care less if anyone sees him doing so.

 

Even finally wakes up this time, and Isak finds out when he captures Isak’s finger between his lips. Isak instantly smiles, heart jumping when Even opens his eyes and looks right at him. Though he couldn’t smile because of Isak’s finger that was currently trapped between his lips, he smiles with his eyes, and Isak smiles back.

 

Even’s hair was tousled and his left cheek was creased from his sleep. He looked well rested and Isak loved that. His eyes shined brighter than ever, and Isak thinks he wouldn’t mind waking up to that all the time. He finally releases Isak’s finger, not without a kiss, and greets Isak.

 

“God morgen.” Even said, voice incredibly deep from the lack of use during the night. It was so sexy that Isak realized he has a morning wood. He’s going to have to fix that.

 

“Morgen,” Isak replied. He pecked Even’s lips which earned him another smile. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Very. It may have something to do withthe fact that I found a cuddle buddy last night.”

 

“Hm, is that my only purpose for you? A cuddle buddy?” Isak feigned offense.

 

“No, of course not. You know you can do much more than cuddle me.” Even winked. For the first time that day (and for the 3848th time since he met Even), Isak blushed from his words. Even was too smooth, and it kind of annoyed Isak, so he told him that.

 

“Aww, you know you love it.” Even teased. His smile was so bright, more overwhelming that the sun outside. Even was so beautiful, soft features and a sharp jaw a killer combination. Isak has never felt so lucky to be here with him right now.

 

“I kinda do.” Isak admitted.

 

They kissed for a while after that, alternating between lazily making out and cuddling. Morning breaths less than pleasant, but neither of them could be bothered by it. It slowly subsided anyways, then Isak could taste Even, and it was the best thing he’s ever had. They stayed in bed for most of the morning, enjoying each other’s company, talking about everything, like they seem to always do.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually the boys got hungry, and Even offered to make them breakfast—or bunch rather—in bed. When Even left to cook, however, Isak followed him to the kitchen. He couldn’t really bear it when Even didn’t pay attention to him for longer than five minutes, so not being in the same room as him would probably kill Isak. When Even spotted Isak by the doorway to the kitchen, he just laughed and told him to come in. Isak blushed because, of course he knew he was being clingy, and he wanted to slap himself for it, but he missed Even.

 

Isak began to distract Even, too. He started off by kissing his neck, which got him swatted away pretty quickly (“I’m gonna burn our food if you keep doing that, and then we’re going to starve and die in this kitchen. Do you want that?”) So Isak resorted to wrapping his arms around Even’s torso from behind and resting his cheek against his back, letting Even drag him around whenever he had to walk to the fridge and take out an ingredient he forgot.

 

Isak asked if he could borrow Even’s phone to play music (because he left his phone in Even’s bedroom and it would be too much effort to walk to and from there, _duh_ ) and of course Even said yes. He was scrolling through Even’s music and found a playlist titled Shower Playlist™️, which he proceeded to question Even about.

 

“Yeah, I made a playlist especially for my showers.” Even answered.

 

“That’s so extra. You’re so extra.”

 

“Listen, it saves me so much time! Instead of playing an album where I want to skip songs on, I just made a playlist with my favorite songs and play it when I take a shower.” Even tapped his temple with his pointer finger, mimicking the meme of that guy on Twitter.

 

“God, you’re such a dork. Why do I even like you?” Isak rolled his eyes.

 

“You like me?”

 

“No.” But Isak blushed.

 

“You just said you liked me!” Even insisted. He took his phone and put the playlist on shuffle. Soon, Gabrielle’s voice rang throughout the kitchen. He approached Isak and placed his hands on the boy’s hips, making him sway to the beat a little.

 

“Oh my God, Even. You like Gabrielle?” Isak asks incredulously.

 

“Are you saying you don’t?”

 

“Yes, I _am_ saying I don’t. You know, when you think you’ve found the man of your dreams, but it turns out he listens to Gabrielle—what a waste. I definitely don’t like you anymore.”

 

“You just called me the man of your dreams.” Even smiled.

 

Isak tried to find a way out of it, but he so clearly did say Even was the man of his dreams. He didn’t know how he’d get away with that. He guessed it was just better to admit it—it’s going to go that direction anyways, one way or another. But then a golden retriever padded its way into the kitchen and Isak took that opportunity.

 

“No, I was talking about the dog, you narcissist.” Even turned around and looked at the dog, who immediately ran into Even’s arms once he’d crouched down.

 

“God morgen, Baz! Here, meet Isak.” Even indulged the dog a little more by stroking its fur all over, then stood up to let Isak pet him. Isak crouched down this time, and Baz walked his way over to him.

 

“Baz?”

 

“Yeah, like Baz Luhrmann, my favorite director.”

 

“I should’ve known.” Isak rolled his eyes at Even, then continued to pet the friendly dog who licked his palms and nuzzled his neck.

 

“Say it again.” Even whispered.

 

“Say what again?” Isak asked, pretending he didn’t know exactly what Even was referring to.

 

“You know what.” Even insisted.

 

Isak stood up and stared at Even, who came closer and closer to Isak’s face until their noses were brushing against each other. He could see that Even genuinely wanted to hear him say it, not just because he wanted to make fun of Isak. And Isak found that if there’s one thing he couldn’t do, it’s that he couldn’t say no to Even.

 

“You’re the man of my dreams.” Isak whispered.

 

With that, Even kissed him. It was passionate and overwhelming, but Isak loved every moment of it. Every time he kissed Even, it was better than the last. Gabrielle was still playing, now at the chorus of 5 Fine Frøkner, and Even pulled away to sing it to Isak.

 

“Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp

Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned,” Even started. He pulled Isak in the middle of the kitchen to dance with him. “Du får alt til å sprenge i kok

D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med.”

 

As the song progressed, Even sang to Isak in between kisses, teased him when he started dancing halfway through (“See? You’re dancing! You totally like Gabrielle.”) They were all smiles, just embracing the feeling of being lovestruck. They continued to be in their own little bubble, until they smelled something unpleasant, something burning. Then both of their eyes widened in realization.

 

“Shit, the eggs!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you finished this fic, tusen takk! I always appreciate comments and kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Since the characters are slightly aged up, I used a picture of post-Skam Tarjei. This is basically a prologue, hence the briefness. If I were to continue this fic, the chapters will be much longer. 
> 
> Leave a kudos and let me know what you think! Tusen takk :)


End file.
